


The Man Behind the Monster

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun may have won the battle, but the war rages on. And it’s up to you to take care of him after a brutal ending to his match at Great Balls of Fire.





	The Man Behind the Monster

I knew the match would be intense. I knew that, with the build up, Braun and Roman would be at their best. I knew how badly Braun wanted this feud to end, how tired he was of facing the same man night in and night out. I could only guess that Roman felt the same way.

Even still, I was nervous. Nia sat next to me while I watched the match on the monitor, my hands clasped tightly in front of me. Every time it looked like Roman was going to win, that Braun would end up in the ambulance, I flinched. Nia had to put her arm on my leg to keep me from twitching, to keep me calm.

When Braun got Roman in the back of the ambulance, the bell ringing to signify the end of the match, I screamed. I grabbed Nia’s hand, pulling her out of her chair to jump around with me, squealing. But then I heard the ambulance door open and I stilled instantly.

“Oh no,” Nia muttered, eyes over my head on the monitor. I turned in what felt like slow motion, eyes glued once again to the monitor. I watched as Roman managed to stuff Braun into the ambulance before dragging the driver out of the cab.

“He’s not gonna-” I started, eyes wide as Roman drove the ambulance to the back, into the parking garage.

“Maybe just go wait for him in your locker room,” Nia suggested, trying to tug me away from the monitor. I waved her off, watching as the ambulance started backing up into the semi trailer. The back of the ambulance crushed against the trailer and I couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped my mouth.

I knew Braun wasn’t actually in the ambulance, knew they got him out before Roman wrecked the ambulance. Even still, I couldn’t get the mental image of Braun mangled in the back.

“I have to go,” I choked out, running from Nia as Kurt panicked on the monitor. Nia called after me but I ignored it, refusing to lose focus. I needed to get there, to see Braun. Just for the sake of my mental health. I had to see him, had to make sure he was okay.

What I wasn’t ready for was to see a group of firemen using the jaws of life to free Braun from the ambulance. I had to keep reminding myself Braun was actually fine, that he was safe. But still, I stood off to the back, hands wringing in front of me as I waited for Braun to be freed.

The second the door was ripped open, I breathed a sigh of relief. I saw movement from inside, the paramedics attempting to get him to calm down, to get on the backboard. When he waved them off, I flinched, finally catching a glimpse of him. He was bloodied, obviously beaten up. I knew the blood was fake, but I was sure that some of his obvious exhaustion came from his grueling match from before.

My heart was breaking as I watched him stumble away from the crowd. He was playing it up, I was sure, and yet I couldn’t get the fear of him actually being hurt out of my mind. Braun was struggling to get up and away, and all I wanted was to go out and help him. Instead, I managed to stay back until he turned around an RV, out of the line of the cameras.

The second he was out of the line of sight, he straightened up, pausing against the RV. I ran up to him, eyes scanning his body for any sign of real injuries.

“Braun, oh my god, are you okay?” I asked, hands on his right elbow, inspecting it to see if there was anything to worry about. I didn’t want his surgery to be all for nothing.

“I’m exhausted,” Braun sighed, eyes closed.

“Come on, we’ll get you to the hotel so you can get cleaned up and sleep, okay?” I grabbed his hand, ignoring the sticky feeling of the fake blood. There was a weak smile on my face as his eyes finally opened, looking down at me. “That sound good?”

“Perfect,” Braun replied, smiling back at me.

I let out a deep breath, eyes still scanning his face. He looked like he was fine, like he would be okay. That’s all that mattered to me, knowing he was doing well. I squeezed his hand before turning to lead him away from the parking lot. He shuffled behind me, his own hand tightening around mine.

===========================

At the hotel, I paced back and forth in front of the bed like a caged animal. Braun was in the shower and I was just waiting for him to come out. I was dressed and ready for bed, one of his t-shirts hanging loosely from my body.

In my head, I knew Braun was fine. I knew he wasn’t injured, knew he was safe when the ambulance was backed into the trailer. But I needed to see him cleaned up, really see he was fine. Then, I wouldn’t be so freaked out, so worried.

Until then, though, I was pacing and freaking out, waiting for him to leave the bathroom.

When the door opened, I stopped pacing, turning to face the door completely. Braun left the bathroom clad only in a pair of gym shorts. He still looked tired, exhausted even, but the fake blood was finally gone and he looked fine. Normal.

“Are you okay?” I asked, hands on his arms as he stopped in front of me.

The smile on his face was soft, small, but there nonetheless. One of my hands came up to cup the side of his face, fingers running through his beard. “I’m fine,” he promised, his own hand covering mine against his face. “That hasn’t changed from the last time you asked. I promise.”

“You’re tired, though, aren’t you? Or sore? That match was intense. Do you need anything? A massage?” I was rambling, I knew I was, but I couldn’t stop myself. The picture of the ambulance crushed against that trailer was still burned into my brain.

“I just need you,” Braun said, bending down to press a kiss to my lips.

“Well, you have me,” I assured him when he pulled away. His arms stayed wrapped around me as we stood there, my head settled on his chest. It was nice and silent for a moment, just the two of us. “Oh!” I said suddenly, pulling back from Braun for a moment. “I was so worried I didn’t get to tell you. I’m so proud of you! It was a great match! And you won!”

“I did,” Braun nodded, huge smile on his face.

“And you stole the show, as per usual. Definitely match of the night. I’m so proud of you!” I squealed, hands digging into his arms.

“How proud?” he asked, voice low, gruffer than usual.

I shivered at the tone of his voice, biting my lip. “I can you,” I offered with a shrug, my hands trailing to the elastic waist of his shorts. “If you’re not too tired, that is.”

“Never too tired for you.”

I pulled at Braun’s shorts, tugging him toward the bed. I straddled his hips as he settled himself onto the bed. When I leaned forward to kiss him, my hands slid under the waistband of his shorts, fingertips brushing against his length.

“I am proud of you, you know,” I repeated, pulling back to remove his shorts completely. Now, settled back on his thighs, I shot him a smile. “So proud.”

Braun opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance, his head falling back against the pillows when I took the head of his dick into my mouth. His hand settled on the back of my head, encouraging my movements. My tongue swirled around his length, my head bobbing steadily as he groaned desperately underneath me.

When his hand tightened in my hair, tugging at my head, I slid my mouth off of his dick, tongue trailing across the head one last time. “Come here,” he growled, pulling me up his body to straddle his hips again. “Is this my shirt?” Braun asked, hands traveling up my sides under the fabric.

“Did you just now notice?”

“I was a little distracted,” he replied, slipping the shirt over my head. His hand was in my hair again, pulling me down to press his lips to mine. The kiss was unhurried, gentle, his free hand settled on my hips. Braun’s hips rolled up against mine and I moaned, arching into him.

“Braun,” I sighed, sitting up. My hands fell to his chest, steadying myself. “Are you-”

“I’m fine. But I won’t be for long if you don’t get moving,” he cut me off, his fingers in the waistband of my underwear. He tugged just slightly and the underwear ripped off my legs, tossing them across the room.

“Braun!” I gasped, giggling at the look on his face. His hands gripped my hips, flipping me underneath him.

“For someone supposedly proud of me, you sure are slow to show it,” Braun teased, sliding into me fully.

“Oh my god,” I whined, arching into him.

Braun looked so pleased with himself, mouth falling to my collarbone. His thrusts were rhythmic, my hands tugging at his hair. He started out soft, slow, unhurried. But soon, his hips were moving faster and faster, my head rolling back against the pillows. I rocked up against him, one of my hands moving to his chest. I brushed my fingers against one of his nipple piercings and his hips stuttered, a whine falling from his mouth.

“Please, Braun,” I begged, brushing against his piercing again.

“Fuck,” he groaned, dragging a thumb down between us. The pressure against my clit was perfect, Braun rubbing quick circles against me.

As his thumb quickened, so did his thrusts until I was a moaning mess underneath him. One particularly hard thrust was all it took until I was coming, crying out. My fingers dug into his shoulders as his hips stuttered soon after, slowing to a halt as he came.

“Now I’m tired,” Braun whispered, kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss, fingers tugging on his beard as he pulled away.

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” I offered, pulling back the comforter to give me enough room to slip underneath the blankets. Braun followed suit, pulling me into his chest as he got settled. “I meant what I said earlier,” I murmured against his chest. “About how proud I am of you. I really am. Proud, I mean.”

Braun didn’t have anything to say in return, instead pressing a kiss to the top of my head. A smile found its way onto my face and I let out a breath of relief. Braun was okay. Everything was fine.


End file.
